Tuxedo Mirage
by Eternal Chibi Chibi
Summary: AU. Tsukino Usagi is off to college, and on the way there she meets a mysterious stranger on the plane. Will this chance meeting blossom into a beautiful romance or turn into a utter diaster? R&R to find out!
1. Chance Meeting

_Tuxedo Mirage_

_One_

Nervously, Tsukino Usagi boarded _Flight 404_. At eighteen years of age she had always had a distinct dislike for planes. She recalled the times when she was little how her family would drag her on another vacation with them – time after time she refused to go anywhere that required air travel and time after time it turned out to be a complete disaster. In the end, vacation's were frequently ruined due to Usagi's tantrums and this is why, Usagi figured, her parent's were ecstatic that she was off to college.

-----

Ah, yes, college – it seemed like yesterday she was starting high school but in fact, that had been four years ago and this May she had received her diploma. She was definitely not a little girl anymore. Despite this though, Usagi was more then happy with herself for graduating ( as was the rest of the Tskino household, relatives, and various friends ) and was pleased to realize that high school wasn't _as_ hard as she'd thought it would be.

It was applying for colleges that turned out to be the most difficult part.

Usagi recalled making a promise to Naru, who had been her friend since the diaper days, at the start of high school that would stick together no matter what happened – that they would _always _be there for each other. Best Friends Forever, the two amigos ( and Umino ), sister's at heart – and all of that.

Promises, though, tend to be broken.

Naru had gotten an early acceptance into Ohtori University in Nagoya and had taken it the first chance she got. This thoroughly angered Usagi, but after many fights which almost permanently ended their friendship, she held her tongue and eventually got over it.

Usagi's acceptance letters didn't come till late April. With them, there was both good and bad news. Long before they were to take the college entrance exams there was a developing issue in the Tsukino residence. Ikuko, her mother, desperately wanted her to attend a college nearby home incase she became ill. That way, Ikuko would get the chance to bring her home and lovingly nurse her to health – she also wanted her daughter to be close home during the holidays. Usagi's father, Kenji, agreed wholeheartedly although she suspected her mother threatened him somehow ...

As for Shingo, Usagi's brother ... well ... he couldn't care less where his _ane _went – as long as he got her room.

It turned out that Usagi had only gotten accepted by only two of the five colleges she applied for. The first, Jybuuan College was approximately an hour's drive from her house. The second, NYU was a continent away. Meaning of course, to get there, she would have to do it by air travel – unless she could grow wings out of her butt ...

One thing however, was certain : She was _NOT _going to Jybuuan, no matter how much Ikuko protested. She planned to break the news to her parents that night, at the celebration dinner – swearing to herself she would not let them discourage her. She was eighteen years old – not eight and she would not be confined to a life at home.

For once, Shingo agreed and decided to back her up fully.

She appreciated that. Even though she knew inside his evil little mind he was probably debating whether to paint Usagi's walls white or blue ...

That night, without hesitation, she broke the news to her parent's halfway through dinner. To her complete surprise, they _encouraged _her, rather then discouraging her. Usagi was so confused be this that she asked her parents, very matter-of-factly, what in God's name was going on.

And, after a tedious speech about not using Kami-sama's name in vain, Usagi got her answer. One night, after a long discussion ( which really meant they yelled their heads off ) Ikuko and Kenji came to the understanding that their little girl was no longer very little anymore and that it was time to let the bird fly out of it's nest.

"We don't want you to burden you dear," Ikuko said sympathetically as Kenji and Shingo ( with devil's horns poking out of his oversized head ) nodded behind her. "If going abroad is what you want - by all means we won't stop you. After all, you eighteen years old, not eight, and we shall not let you be confined to a life at home. Now, why don't we get back to eating, eh?"

Usagi couldn't have said better herself.

-----

"Ma'am," a feminine voice said behind her as a hand touched shoulder, Usagi jumped a little then turned around to see a rather pretty flight attendant with short navy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Ma'am" the attendant repeated, "We're about to take off, you'd better get seated."

It took Usagi a few seconds to realize what she just said. Her skin went pale and her eyes widened a bit. "Take … off …"

The attendant titled her head slightly and furrowed her eyebrows together. "Ma'am … are you alright? What's wrong?" Usagi snapped out of her horrible daydream in which Shingo was riding on top of her plane grinning evilly as it plummeted towards the ocean, saying in a sing-song-ish voice, "I've got your rooooom! I've got you rooooom! Bwhaha!"

Putting on her best smile, Usagi said : "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though, er …" she quickly looked at the attendant's badge which read in bold, capitalized letters : **MIZUNO AMI**, "… Ami. I suppose I'll just be heading to my seat now." She turned halfway around when the attendant suddenly said : "If you need anything, just let me know, Ma'am, I'll be around the plane." Usagi smiled, turned towards her again, and said :

"Thanks Ami. By the way, I'm Usagi - enough of this 'Ma'am' nonsense." With that, she extended her hand. Ami, as she was now known as, looked a bit taken aback but then gladly did the same and the two shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Ma'a -," She blushed and covered her mouth, clearing her throat, she corrected herself, "I mean Usagi."

Usagi giggled - but was cut short by a sudden shift in the plane. Frightened, she held onto Ami's arm. "W-Wh-What was _that_?"

Ami smiled, "We're getting ready for take off. We should be moving down the runaway right now …" Sure enough, Usagi could feel the plane moving underneath her. She practically wet herself.

Quickly, she let go of Ami and hurriedly said to her :

"WellguessI'dbettergonicemeetingyoubyebyeAmi-chan!" With that, Usagi whisked off into the distance in search of her seat, leaving Ami standing there in curious awe of her new companion.

-----

After a short mini-marathon, one room down from where her encounter with Ami had been, Usagi had finally reached her seat. And to her it was better then finding the Fountain of Youth.

Though she would have preferred the window seat, which was currently occupied by a man with jet-black hair who was resting comfortably, eyes closed, with headphones on still attached to the minuscule television on the back of another plane seat. Beyond, the setting sun cast rays of dark orange which seemed to illuminate the man's perfectly sculpted features. He was rather … _handsome_ … even Usagi had to admit - and at this, she gave a little blush, but then quickly looked away.

She tossed her bag into the compartment above the seats, closed it, and was about to sit down carefully without disturbing the man when …

The plane gave a big jerk as it lifted up towards the skies.

"Wahh!" Usagi screeched as she fell atop of the man's lap, causing the headphones to rip off. He woke up startled, and looked down at Usagi who smiled meekly at him - he opened his mouth, about to say something when the plane swiftly moved to the right causing Usagi to go flying the other way - she simply wouldn't have it and clutched onto the man's shirt, if not for his seatbelt they both surely would have gone flying across the room.

"Hey!" He shouted in annoyance, having his shirt nearly ripped off by some stranger wasn't really his cup of tea. "What the hell is going on? Who are you? And most importantly, who do you _think_ you are?"

Usagi, distraught by such rudeness, was about to say something in protest when … the plane swiftly moved to the left causing Usagi's face to get smashed against the plexiglas window, "Mmmph!" she cried in pain ( or at least something similar to that since she was squished up ). Fortunately, she would not have to stay in that position for long for once again the plane moved to the right and _once again_ she was nearly tossed like a children's toy had it not been for the stranger's shirt.

This time although, she must have grabbed on too tightly - before she knew it a _snap _was heard and after a loud, "What the f-" from her would be seat mate ( for surely Usagi knew he would file a restraining order against her after this incident ) they both flew wildly across the room only to land in the aisle opposite them.

The man collected himself and stood up. It was not the same for Usagi, however, who was a dizzy mess. She felt all wobbly - like Jell-O and she began seeing two of everything - including the hand, outstretched, in her face.

"Take it." A suave, yet angry voice said to her. She took it, confused, and was lifted up only to come face to face with … _him_. He was tall. At least a full foot feet taller then Usagi, who, at eighteen stood a mere 5'0". Yes, she was _that_ short. His eyes were a beautiful shade of dark violet and at the moment they looked very fierce.

"If you keep staring like that you're going to burn a hole in me."

Usagi blushed, and quickly let go of his hand. "I wasn't staring at _you_, I was staring at … at the man behind you." And then Usagi randomly pointed to a rather disgruntled fat man with bloodshot eyes and frizzy red clown hair walking down the aisles - holding his crotch, apparently he was heading to the bathroom. When he spotted Usagi pointing at him, he put on a deranged smile and hobbled over to where she was, shoving the mysterious stranger out of the way.

"Hey there, pretty lady," He drooled. "My name is Suzuki Ichiro," promptly he stuck out the hand he was holding his crotch with, "What's yours?" and with that he put on a maniacal smile. Usagi went pale, "Er … er …" What was she to do?

Ah ha! The mystery man! He would surely help her. And, leaning over to where the fat man pushed him, she cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered into his ears :

"This guy is crazy. Help me get rid of him?"

"Um, pretty lady?"

Usagi turned away from the stranger, and faced the fat man - putting on what was to be the fakest smile in all her life. "Er … yes?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Usagi pointed to the man next to her. "Otoya. Er … my boyfriend, Otoya. Yes, that's it … boyfriend!" And she laughed all the while hoping it would work. "Isn't that right Otoya?"

Silence.

"O-Otoya?" And she turned to her side to see that no one was beside her. In fact, it had been that way since the fat man had introduced himself. Usagi had been talking to thin air. She turned back to say something to the fat man, only to see that he began running down the aisle with all his life.

Usagi just shook her head, and slowly headed back to her seat.

-----

Upon her arrival, she saw the stranger look up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled devilishly as Usagi sat down.

"Boyfriend, huh? I'm flattered."

Usagi faced him, big blue eyes in a furious glare. "It was the _only _reasonable thing I could come up with at the time. And anyway, how do you know - you weren't even there!"

"You're a very loud person, especially at this moment. Now if you don't mind, _odango atama_, _I'd _like to continue reading," With that he took out two small earplugs from his pocket, put them in, picked up his newspaper, and went on observing the events occurring in the world. But Usagi wouldn't have it.

"What! What did you just call me -" Before she could finish her question, however, the man again put down his newspaper, reached into his small bag that was strewn under his chair, grabbed a balled up pair of socks and stuffed them into Usagi's mouth - he then went onto reading.

Usagi started seeing red and furiously spit out the ball of socks, about to go into a tirade - she was interrupted by none other then Mizuno, Ami - as gentle looking as ever. "Hello Usagi," she said, smiling warmly, "May I get you anything?" Usagi, still furious, shouted :

"Yes, Ami-chan! As a matter of fact, you _can_," With that she pointed to her seat mate from hell, "I want - no _demand _a new seat mate! I can't stand this guy!" To her shock, came a voice beside her: "Why whatever do you mean _Usagi_? We were getting along perfectly just awhile ago." He had taken the earplugs out, and was now smiling sweetly.

She turned to face the guy, wide eyed. "W-Wh-What? Are … you serious?" Suddenly she turned to Ami and glared, "Ami-chan - he's lying - it's an act! Don't believe him, come on Ami-chan - move me!" And threw herself onto Ami and looked desperately up at her, "Oh please, don't let me _suffer_!" Dramatically, she put a hand on her forehead, and fainted ever-so-slightly.

"Who's acting now…" the man mumbled under his breath. Usagi turned around, red faced, "I _heard _that!" she turned back to Ami. "You heard that, right? Right! Tell me you didn't hear that, because he said loud and clear!" In a traditional Japanese manner, Ami sweat dropped. "Usagi-chan, you need you calm down. Please, sit down."

She obeyed.

Ami cleared her throat and said, "I honestly came over here to cater to your needs. As far as seating is concerned, I'll see what I can do _but_ it seems to me that your seat mate is delighted to have you around," and she nodded towards the man who still sported the same, sickly sweet smile that made Usagi cringe.

"But Ami-chan -"

Ami ignored her. "I must go Usagi - I have other people to attend to … Oh! I almost forgot the plane will be landing to refuel on gas - I suggest you two buckle up." And, with a wink, she walked away.

Pouting, Usagi leaned back into her seat. "Why'd you have to do that? I could have gotten a new seat … but no, you just _had _to stick your nose where it does belong. I suppose I could - Hey! Were you even listening? Hey!"

Sure enough, the man was back to reading his newspaper. Earplugs snugly fastened back in place. "You should fasten up." he said bluntly, turning the page and yawning a bit.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "And _why _should I listen to _you?_"

He didn't have to respond. As the plane dove down to land, it moved swiftly to the left and before Usagi knew it - her face once again met the plexiglas window.

-----

_Chapter One - Finished … and we're moving! Whew, there it is 6 pages of reading all in it's glory, and more on the way to come! I hope, for all those who read it enjoyed it, and please, be easy on the flames._

_SD Usagi: Don't listen to her, everyone! Chibi Chibi _wants_ flames … lots of 'em! _

_Me: Quiet you! ( Bonks Usagi-chan with a hammer ) Don't pay attention to her folks, she's having a bad day._

_SD Usagi: ( In a daze ) No thanks to you - Hehe! Would that be one lump or two?_

_Me: ; Erm, yes, anyway please review and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be posted as soon as possible!_

_Love Always_

_- Chibi Chibi - chan_


	2. Getting to Know You

**Authors Note : **Gomen nasai, minna-san - it was very rude of me to keep all my readers waiting this long! **( is bombarded with tomatoes ) **Erm, yes, I suppose I deserved that. School started two weeks ago and it seems they have been loading us down with essays and all sorts of things. So Gomen a thousand times over! I'll be looking forward to Mid-Winter recess when, hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently. But for now, the next chapter - and this promises to be a decently long one. Enjoy!

_Two_

"There!" Usagi proudly said to herself as she tightened the buckle around her waist, no more dates with Mr. Plexiglas now. Only problem was, the plane had already landed precisely five minutes before at a Hawaiian airport to stock up on fuel for the remainder of the trip - but Usagi figured she'd be better off safe then sorry.

Beside her, '_Baka - boy_'as she so lovingly - did she just think that? - named him was once again asleep, the newspaper that he had previously been reading was strewn on his face. Feeling a little drowsy herself, Usagi decided to take a quick nap … plus by the time she awoke the plane would hopefully already have ascended in the air.

Yawning, she was about to recline on the unusually plush seat when suddenly :

"_SNZZZZZ"_

An abnormally loud snoring sound came from beside her. And, surprise surprise, it was Baka - boy no less.

"_SNZZZZZZZZZZZ"_

Came a longer, louder snore that would make the Boogey man himself wet himself in fright. Baka - boy's newspaper literally flew two feet in the air. Usagi, though, was _not _amused by all means. How _dare _this arrogant stranger ruin her beauty sleep! She would not stand for it.

With all her strength, she grabbed a magazine ( in which she had previously gotten from Ami-chan, the angel ) rolled it up, and gave 'Mr. All High and Mighty' a good smack on the side of his head. It worked - but at a sad extent. The response Usagi ended up getting was him smacking the magazine out of her hand ( unconsciously of course ), yawning, and turning around so that his back faced Usagi - the newspaper slowly floated down from his face and onto the ground.

Steam came out of Usagi's head and she turned such a shade of red that for a moment she almost resembled a strawberry, minus the whip cream on top. What further irked her is when Baka - boy went … :

"_SNZZZZZ"_

Resisting the urge _not _to toss her seat mate from the plane, Usagi took a deep breath in and tried to maintain her composure.

"Ma'am?"

Usagi looked up to see a male flight attendant ( Ami - chan must be taking a break ) with kind, soft brown eyes looking down upon Usagi.

"Mm?" Was all the blond managed to say with her mouth still closed. For some reason, she felt awfully dizzy.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you would like - Oh my god! Ma'am! Your face … it's all blue! Ma'am, breathe for God's sake! Breathe!"

It was then, when Usagi's eyes started flutter around wildly and she began to imagine little pigs dancing around her head in little ballerina tutus, that she realized if on must hold in their breath - immediately, you must let it out again. Somehow, although, Usagi found herself quite unable to do so and felt continuously fainter and fainter by the minute.

As she felt herself fall back onto the seat, a dazed Usagi wondered if this was the only way she would be able to achieve peace and quiet …

When a familiar noise miraculously sprang her back to life :

_ "SNZZZZZZZZZZZ"_

And, suddenly feeling very motivated to open her mouth, Usagi let out a loud scream.

-----

Time passed and soon the plane was gliding smoothly through the skies. Granted, Usagi didn't want to be awake for the dreaded take off, but, you can't always get what you want in life, right?

As if on cue, Baka - boy promptly arose from his peaceful slumber not to long after the plane settled in the air, all nice and sunny. Usagi, meanwhile, made a mental note to shove corks up his nose later that night.

Lunch was served soon afterwards, much to Usagi's delight. She felt as if she had not eaten in days, and, as cliché as that was it _had_ been exactly twenty - four hours since her last decent meal. You see, being around Baka - boy made her lose her apatite sometimes.

Her mouth watered at the chicken salad displayed before her, and raising her fork she plunged into her meal - ravenously eating. A chuckle was heard from beside her, and Usagi scowled at the person beside her, who, at the current moment was daintily chewing on a sandwich.

"What?" She inquired with a annoyed tone.

"Nothing." He responded with a smirk and went on to eating his meal, ever the gentleman.

With one last suspicious glance, she turned back to her salad and was about to pig out again when …

Another chuckle from Baka - boy.

Did he _want _to be stabbed with a plastic fork?

With a another deep breath in - and out - Usagi faced her seat mate trying to keep her calm ( Ha! ) demeanor. "Listen," she said a bit shakily, intense blue eyes meeting violet ones. "We're only stuck here together for one more night on this plane, and then we go our separate ways …" for a moment, Usagi thought she sounded quite disappointed when she said that … quickly snapping out of her melodramatic thoughts, she continued, "until then … can you please, _please _try to get along? I mean, try not to get on each others nerves? Deal?" With that, she managed to crack a little smile and stick out her hand.

He, although, stared at her.

"I get on your nerves, Odango?"

And for a moment, looking into those confident violet eyes, Usagi thought she saw a speck of overwhelming sadness.

Oh no. What had she done? It was like this every time she tried reach a compromise - things would always get ruined in the end, due to her careless choose of words. Why was she always the one to blame?

Quickly Usagi shook her head. "No, no it's nothing like that at all … it's just that … that …"

"Yes?"

What had she got herself into? She was at a loss for words, and if she even tried to say anything now it would just come out as incoherent mumble. Finally, after about a two second pause, Usagi decided to get let it out in the open, the question she'd been wanting to ask since the discussion started. With fierce determined eyes she looked at the stranger, unafraid to express her true feelings opened her mouth and said …

"What were you giggling about before?"

Baka - boy's face faltered for a moment, but then … what do you know? It broke out into a big grin and he said, with what sounded like relief, "I was just thinking how cute you looked eating like that and all. I like a girl with an appetite." And he winked - which made Usagi's face turn crimson red with embarrassment.

"T-thank you …" Usagi said, a little unsure.

"Your welcome." He said, smiling - making Usagi crack a little smile, too.

Perhaps if he acted like this more often …

"You know, Odango," he said swallowing the bite he took from his sandwich.

Usagi faced him once again, though this time she was actually _sort of _happy to hear him start up a conversation. "Yes?"

"On second thought, losing a couple of pounds wouldn't kill you."

But that was the last Usagi heard of him through the rest of their meal because, the rest of his sandwich was shoved tightly and forcefully in his mouth.

-----

Groggily, she woke up. After her meal that afternoon she had remembered feeling so drowsy, so she had laid down to rest. She promised herself it wouldn't be for long though, just a few minutes … but now …

She looked at the mini TV in front of her, which, if wasn't turned on to a station automatically tuned to the airplane's miniature map of it's destination and, also, the time.

Currently it read : 11:21 PM

"Wah!" Usagi gasped, unusually loudly - causing her to get a few harsh 'Sshs!', from all around her. Blushing furiously she mumbled apologies, then leaned back in her seat. Sighing.

_ Now I'll never be able to get back to sleep … _and just thinking about that made her feel exhausted. Blowing a strand of lose hair from her face, she was decided whether see should go back to sleep or see if Ami-chan was up for a round of gin rummy when a voice came from beside her.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh, Odango?"

She nodded, not bothering to see who it was. It was painfully obvious.

"Neither could I," he shrugged ( Usagi could tell this because she felt his arms brushing up and down, against her … ), "So … I guess we have no other choice but to pass away the time. What do you suppose we do?"

"I…" Usagi began, yet again at a loss for words. "I…don't know."

Baka - boy laughed softly, "Well, that solves everything. Hm." There was a moment's silence when he snapped his fingers, Usagi could picture a little light bulb over his head.

"I got it!"

Usagi turned her head around, "What?" she asked raising her eyebrow suspiciously, while trying to conceal the small smile on her face.

He turned around to face her. "I want you to tell me about yourself, Odango. You're quite the most intriguing girl I've met."

Usagi felt her cheeks getting warm … and quickly she turned away. "Well. Uhm. I don't know what to say exactly … Why don't …" and willing herself not to blush, she turned around and faced the stranger, "Why don't you go first?"

He shrugged and smirked, "If you insist." Facing forward, he reclined further back on the seat and begun :

"Let's see … I grew up in Tokyo, a regular city boy. I loved the city. I still do. Every chance I'd get I used to enjoy watching the scenery from the Tower. The buses and cars filling the streets, the hordes of people bustling to their jobs or to school - they looked like millions of little worker ants. Quite entertaining, especially for the 'run-away' imagination of a boy of seven," Usagi smiled a little, and he continued, "around the time I was ten, my father lost his job. There was no way we could continue living in our apartment so we sold it, and headed off for the country." He turned to Usagi, "Are you sure you want me to keep going?" Usagi blinked, and nodded timidly.

_ Why in the world would he ask such a strange question?_

Usagi didn't have to wait for an answer.

"So we took off. Leaving everything behind us. Family … friends … everything - except for the cloths on our backs and the food my Mother had made for us. It was expected to be a short trip … no longer then a day. Then…" He closed his eyes for a minute, and Usagi saw a single tear fall down his cheek … opening them, he continued again. "There was … there was a wanderer along the side of the road. He looked lost, my Father insisted on helping him … though my Mother was a bit skeptic … Anyway, my Father approached him, rolled down his window and asked if he could be of any assistance. The man nodded…"

Another long pause, Usagi knew the inevitable was coming.

"And shot my Father. Three times, in fact." Another small tear rolled down his cheek.

Usagi gasped, and without even thinking what she was doing, felt herself grasping the stranger's hand. He looked at her in surprise, and she blushed again.

"Gomen nasai …" she said meekly and released her grip putting both her hands in her lap and looking down. "It's just that … how … how can you not be so … _calm _telling this story to me?"

"So are you implying that I think it's no big deal that my Father's blood splatter all over me and my mother? Are you saying it's I think it's no big deal that I watched him die right in front of my eyes? That it's no big deal that after what _that bastard _did he made me watch him do some more … terrible things … to my mother? And he nearly killed _me _had it not been for the fact that the bullet he shot _just _missed my skull?"

Usagi turned her head down in shame. "I…no…I just meant…"

"What? What did you mean?" He asked in a careless tone.

Usagi looked at him, eyes filled with tears and some rolling freely down her face now. "What I meant to say why, after going through so much sorrow … so much _pain_ … why didn't you do anything about it? Why do you keep it so bottled up inside of you? Why not, scream about it or cry or yell or … I don't know … hit something! How can you lose something so dear to you yet still remain so … so strong?"

Baka - boy looked quite taken aback. He again turned forward and this time _he _was the one who took Usagi's hand and grasped it. She gasped, but then listened intently on what he had to say.

"Odango, in this world, with so much sorrow in it already … why create more? Believe me, that day even till now … it still haunts me. Many times, I've done the things you mentioned. I _have _screamed _and _cryed _and _yelled - but you know what, it doesn't solve anything. It makes the pain worse it also causes others pain …" He sighed and closed his eyes. "You know, that day, was the worst day of my life … I said some things to my Father before … _it _happened … and I never got the chance to take those words back …" Usagi felt his hand tense around hers, and she then felt herself gently giving it a soothing rub. He continued, a little more relaxed.

"I still regret those things I said to him. Who knew that a few silly, childish words said out of anger would haunt me for the rest of my life. Odango," he turned around to Usagi, smiling softly, "do you think … do you think that my father forgives for what I said to him that day?"

Usagi stopped rubbing his hand, and looked up at him. Unsure of what to say.

She nodded.

For Baka - boy, although, that was more then enough.

"Arigato, Odango Atama." He said, grinning broadly and giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"Doo itashimashite." She replyed meekly, her cheeks visibly turning a light pink.

With that the two went back to their conversation. Baka - boy discussing his life on the road and Usagi talking about her life up until now. Though every once in awhile one would inquire about this or that, the one listening to the story usually remained perfectly quiet and intent on the other's words. Soon the conversations took a more causal route, discussions about jobs and what - not.

At some point, the two found themselves getting rather tired, and, but decided to continue talking nonetheless. While Baka - boy was rambling on about astrology ( some myth about a rabbit on the moon ) Usagi felt her eyes getting heavy and, leaning her head against the sturdy and soft seat, began to dream away …

----

_Chapter Two - Done! I hope you all enjoyed it minna-san! Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. For now, please R&R. Ja ne!_


	3. Once Upon a Dream : Act I

**Author's Note: **No notes. Just fluff.

_Three_

_A soft melodious sound echoed throughout the halls, and she began to move toward it. Where am I? She thought, but the thought was soon forgotten as she reached two grand, intricately designed doors. Dare she go in? What would be waiting for her on the other side?_

_Two guards, standing on either side of the door, did not let her ponder her various questions for long, however, for when they banged the ends of their staffs on the ground simultaneously - the grand doors slowly creaked opened, and the sound of the soft music suddenly got considerably louder._

_"You may enter, miss." The guard on the right said very kindly, as he bowed - the guard on the left did likewise._

_"O-of course." She said, and gave a little bow. "Arigato." and she walked quickly into the room._

_Her jaw dropped immediately upon arrival._

_It was indeed an elegant ballroom, pristine white marble floor and up above on the dome shaped ceiling hung a dazzling crystal chandelier that looked bigger then herself._

_At the far end of the room was the source of the music she had been following, a small orchestra that consisted of a few cello, violin, and flute players, the conductor of course led the group gracefully moving his hands._

_What entranced her more was all the elegant people on the ballroom dance floor. They all looked so beautiful; the ladies in their long, flowing gowns and their suitors in their own fitting attire._

_She started to feel quite envious and alienated. Letting out a sad sigh she took a look at her ordinary old - What's this! She … she was also wearing a dress! _

_A very beautiful one for that matter. Not the flowing gowns of the other women but a nice slim, form-fitting one. It was strapless, with the exception of the gold trimming a little above the breast area, and it was pure white. _

_Suddenly, the orchestra broke into a more lively tune and she looked up to see a the people who had previously been on the dance floor ( as well as a few more ) waltzing around gaily, beautiful smiles spread across their already perfect features - their eyes locked on their partner._

_And even if one wasn't on the dance floor, she noticed someone always had somebody with them. Whether they be having a merry conversation, or locked in a loving embrace. It was enough to make such a gorgeously dressed creature as herself feel quite frumpy and uncomfortable._

_Deciding it was best to make the quietest exit as possible, she managed to turn herself halfway around when suddenly she felt something gently grab onto her shoulder …_

_Then a came a voice. It was masculine, but so smooth - it made her cheeks feel warm._

_"Excuse me, Miss, but it breaks my heart to see such a lovely woman all by herself." She then felt his grip being removed. His voice came again, "Will you be so kind as to give me this dance?"_

_Turning around she saw the man that stood in front of her. He was tall ( much taller then she ) and poised with broad shoulders and a chest that puffed out slightly. His attire was quite different from the other men. Although, he too, wore a tuxedo he also donned a top hat and a simple white mask that didn't cover his whole face, but rather, his eyes - obscuring them from view._

_Nonetheless, he was very handsome … she felt her breathing getting heavier. What was he doing to her?_

_Timidly, she reached for the gloved hand that was outstretched to her. Although her hand felt clammy and was shaking slightly, she managed to get a good grasp on it. With a warm smile from the handsome stranger, without hesitation, whisked her away onto the dance floor._

_Immediately he turned around and in one quick motion, wrapped his hand delicately around her waist, with his remaining free hand still on hers. In turn, with her free hand, she gently touched his shoulder and the two began to move in a slow waltz._

_Through it all, there was no words between them. There didn't have to be. Each seemed to be enwrapped by the other. Eyes locked, and faces inches apart. She noted how rhythmically he moved to the orchestra and how easily he was able to carry her along with him, their bodies moved in the same motion._

_Deciding to take a chance for once her in life, she boldly secured both arms tightly around his back, and put her head against his chest the beat of his heart pounding in her ear was like new music to her._

_She could feel both hands on her waist, and she pushed against him closer. Though any closer and she might've melted into him._

_Looking up, she saw him already smiling down upon her. Somewhat embarrassed, she blushed a bright red and was about to look down again …_

_When, once again, in another swift movement, he cupped a hand around her cheek, elevating her face slightly, then slowly began to bring his head down … his perfect - looking lips getting closer by the minute …_

----

"Usagi - chan. Wake up, please." Came a familiar, pleasant voice.

Fluttering open her eyes, Usagi saw Ami, standing in front of her seat ( though, strangely, she appeared rather sideways from where Usagi was laying ) . She bowed when Usagi's eyes opened fully.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, but, we should be arriving soon."

"Arriving?" Usagi asked, she was still a tad sleepy.

"Yes, arriving. JFK Airport, we've reached New York."

Usagi felt her heart skip a beat, and she started to feel unusually nervous.

Of course, she didn't want to upset the ever cheerful, Ami - chan, so she put on her best smile and said happily:

"Oh, of course. Arigato Ami - chan." And she bowed her head slightly.

As expected, Ami - chan replied with another polite bow, and smile. Then, with a wave of her hand, she walked off to awaken others.

Meanwhile Usagi figured she'd better wake Baka - boy.

Assuming he was in his usual position ( sitting straight head leaning against the seat ) she was going to turn around, when she suddenly realized there was no need for that … he was titled slightly on his chair, head slumped forward and she … she had her head gently laid upon his shoulder - which would explain why Ami - chan looked as if she was standing on a slant.

What Usagi also noticed was their hands were still held together.

Blushing furiously she released his hand, and removed her head from his shoulder.

Causing him to further slump forward in his chair - and he would have nearly fell on top of Usagi had she not outstretched her hands in front of her in time.

His sleeping face was inches apart from hers.

She noticed how cute he looked, with his hair all tousled and his clean - shaven face. He kind of looked like a baby.

This made Usagi blush, and while she put him back in his usual straightforward position, supporting his back against a pillow … her thoughts wandered back to the dream.

It was indeed a strange dream … with that mysterious man wearing the Monopoly guy's hat. Though it looked dazzling on him ( and by _him_ Usagi meant the mystery man … she wasn't too keen men on eyes with untidy mustaches and monocles ).

However, it had been one of the most pleasant dreams Usagi had in awhile.

It also made her wonder about a few things …

If only … if only they mystery man would really be able to whisk her away.

If only …

A loud yawn came from the side of her and she didn't have to question who it was.

"Good Morning, Odango." came the exhausted voice.

Yes. Good Morning, indeed.

_Finite! At least for now … I hope you all enjoyed it, think of this as my little 'Snow-Day' treat. The fourth chapter might be a tad late seeing as I still have to get that, and the next three chapters after it outlined. For now, please R&R!_

_Sincerely,_

_Chibi Chibi - chan_


End file.
